Rob Lucci's Artisan Spirit
| Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 3 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 500 | Beli1 = 2372 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Artisan Spirit: Sure Hand | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1230 | Beli2 = 6372 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Artisan Spirit: Professional | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = DEX Characters Only | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2347 | Beli3 = 13714 | Title3 = Ventriloquism | Quest4 = Artisan Spirit: Without Equal | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 10 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = DEX Characters Only | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5485 | Beli4 = 22093 | Title4 = Silk Hat | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon first full clear of all difficulties. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties have the chance to drop all manuals. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. Tips on How to Beat Rob Lucci's Artisan Spirit FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information This FortNight was originally released as part of a series of 5 FortNights that introduced character restrictions to OPTC. The 15 and 30 stamina restricted units to only units which sometimes meant beginners at the game didn't have a cohesive team. Well don't forget you can bring Evolvers like Crabs and Lobsters and you should be fine. The stage is easy once you learn how to handle Lucci, who really just hits hard and has a health activated special that can wipe out teams in one hit. It is recommended you have at least two characters above 1,000 damage. You can either approach the level with a boosting captain or a Slasher based captain. Since the most powerful units tend to be slashers, it shouldn't be too hard to fix your team for what works for you. You should try and farm a Bellamy, Doffy, or Miss Doublefinger to help with a burst round if you find you are too weak to push Lucci out in his last 30% health. Recommended Captains * leads :* : The tank option. Nothing fancy, just smash and watch the below 30% on Lucci. :* : Law is a rare recruit 2.5x attack lead. This level's units are extremely weak and low defense so an offensive strategy tends to work best and is the fastest and still safe to farm Lucci. :* : This unit is a little iffy. There are preemptives from and as mini-bosses; with Kaku dealing 4k damage and Lulu weakening your orbs, so that you'll likely have to take at least one hit from him. You CAN still clear this stage with , but it requires you manage your health, and potentially bring along a healing unit like and defense reduction unit like to reduce damage at the right points. It's risky, relying on meat orbs, but definitely fast. Still, it is recommended you use Law instead - you don't really need Apoo's 3x coupled with need for orb luck, where Law's 2.5x suffices, and is not much slower. *Mix Leads :* : Tank slasher captain. :* : 2.5x attack lead. Don't bother stalling for his special, you most likely won't even need 17 rounds with a medium strength team (level 50 units). :* : A great lead if you haven't farmed a Mihawk yet. :* : Legend Croc easily handles the preemptive attacks to cause more damage. :* : Legend Ace makes for another nice lead here, as longas you have some Dex Shooters for subs. Recommended Support Units For the most part, you'll sort your characters by attack strength and select the the hardest hitting units. The following are some specific subs for team setups to consider. * : Mihawk's special is not necessary for this level unless you have lower attack units and find taking the level quickly is not possible. If you flip to a stall as long as possible approach, Mihawk's special will lay waste to your Lucci battle with his special. * : A good sub for healing from preemptives. He finds most use on teams since he requires full health before attacking to be effective. *Apoo + will give you full Dex board after Lucci's preemptive shuffle *Burst round units for Lucci's 30% health marker :* : With a max cooldown of 8, this is a fantastic character for Lucci's burst round. :* : Higher cooldown, higher stats, higher burst power. :* or : Great orb boosters. If your cooldown is high on Doflamingo, don't discount Bellamy who can help you run the level faster if his cooldown is lower. * - a nice F2P unit with good stats and special. * - if you are struggling, this is another F2P defense unit which can even help you survive Lucci's <30% hit if you still have over 4k hitpoints remaining Recommended Sockets No sockets are needed for this fortnight. As always, matching orb sockets or cooldown reducing sockets are very beneficial for speed runs. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough , , and meat orbs. Attacks every two turns for just over 8,000 damage and shuffles orbs to , , and meat orbs. Once his health falls below the 30% mark, he'll activate his special for ~40,000 damage. He wont' activate the special as soon as his health falls below, only on his turn to attack. | SecImage = Rob Lucci Artisan Spirit - Sec.png | SecEnemies = Grunts + Lulu | SecTips = These aren't too difficult, though you may take a few hits from preemptive and 1 turn cooldown on Lulu. He particularly hates Apoo as his preemptive attack and swap of and TND slots into can really hamper a double Apoo team. This is part of the reason it's not really worth bringing Apoo as a captain, Lulu just hates him. Lulu will appear anywhere between stages 1 and 7. If you get Lulu, you won't have to face Kaku. Just attack them without using specials until they fall. | SecBoss = Lulu | SecHP = 39,000 hp | SecAttackPattern = Attacks preemptively for 2,280 damage and shuffles orbs to and switches and TND slots into Attacks every turn thereafter for 2,280 damage. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events